Friendship soothes all
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Yu is pondering about the dark side


**Let it rip! (or Go shoot! which ever floats your boat) A short little one shot, but it was a little idea I had.**

* * *

><p>Yu sat in the hospital room where Tsubasa lay. Earlier, the older boy displayed an enormous amount of dark energy and it was only bound to get worse. Yu shuttered as he began to think about that look on Tsubasa's face. The glowing red eyes and wild expression greatly differed from his usual expression and his smile, but what made it worse were the memories that came with it. Yu didn't want to relive it, but he couldn't deny that Tsubasa was turning into a monster, like Ryuga, Yu's former role model. During the Battle Bladers fight between the two, Yu watched as his friend was beaten and his blader's spirit crushed to a pulp. Tsubasa's cry as Ryuga made the last attack still rung in Yu's ears, along with the sinister laugh that poured from Ryuga's mouth.<p>

"Please Tsubasa. Don't be like that. Don't be like Ryuga," Yu held back tears and looked around the room. Gingka and the gang went back to the hotel room to rest for the night. Yu stayed behind to keep Tsubasa company, but he wasn't awake so it was kinda pointless. In the dim light, Yu watched Tsubasa's slight breathing and began to wonder what was going on in his mind and what was taking over him. From there, Yu's view changed to the window. It was dark, but the moon was shining full. Opening the window ever so slightly, Yu felt the cold night breeze, but was careful not to disturb Tsubasa.

Yu stared into the night and thought about Ryo's decision of Tsubasa leaving Gan Gan Galaxy and Yu was very serious about leaving the team himself if it came down to it. Tsubasa was like his older brother and they had been through a lot, so surely, they could get through this. In the night, Yu heard a light sound. It sounded like flapping but he wasn't sure. Looking around, he spotted a figure flying in the distance and recognized it as Tsubasa's pet eagle. Yu moved from the window to allow Eagle to perch itself on the ledge.

"Hey there…uh? You don't have a name huh?"

The large bird cocked his head at Yu and looked on to his human friend. Flying to a railing of the bed, it moved its head closer to Tsubasa.

"He's sleep, Eagle, but he'll be fine. Tsubasa's tough and strong and he can make it out of anything."

The eagle looked at Yu with a long stare, as if it knew that Yu didn't believe that himself.

With a sigh, Yu sat back down in his seat and fiddled with his fingers, "Truth is, Eagle, Tsubasa is dealing with the dark power. I don't understand how, but when he battled L-Drago, he absorbed some of the dark energy. I just hope he doesn't turn into Ryuga…that would be a nightmare," once again the small boy's head limped down as tears began to bubble in his eyes.

Eagle moved over to Yu and rubbed his beak on Yu's cheek.

"Huh? Are you comforting me?"

The eagle's head cocked to the side and he moved back to Tsubasa's side. Nudging at his hand, Eagle managed to pry out Tsubasa's bey, Earth Eagle, and handed it to Yu.

"You're right Eagle. Tsubasa's gonna be fine and whatever happens, me, Gingka, Masamune and Madoka will be there to help him out. I won't stand by and let the dark power take or hurt any more people, especially my friends. The Blader's spirit can prevail over the dark power."

Eagle nodded and glided over to the window. With a final nod, it flew back out and gave a call, as if saying good bye to Yu.

Yu watched Eagle until he couldn't see him anymore. He then turned to Tsubasa and walked to his side.

"No matter what Tsubasa, we're gonna help you through this."

"Hey Yu!"

Yu turned to see Gingka, Masamune and Madoka at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean? We couldn't just sit by and leave Tsubasa alone," Madoka wrapped a blanket on Yu's shoulders.

"Yeah! We're a team and we stick together no matter what," Gingka made himself comfortable on the couch.

"If Tsubasa's gonna win against the dark powers, he's gonna need us right there!" Masamune lightly pushed Gingka over to make room on the couch.

Yu smiled at his friends. He knew they were right. The power of friendship was more powerful than the dark powers. Saying good night to his friends, he laid down his head on the edge of Tsubasa's bed and began to sleep with the thought of the dark powers being defeated forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Bye!<strong>


End file.
